1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hinge device, and more particularly, to a hinge device for coupling two members in a device such as a portable radiotelephone comprising two members that can be moved to folded and unfolded positions of the device with respect to each other about an axis, if so desired.
2. Description of Related Technology
A portable device such as a portable folder-type radiotelephone includes two members coupled to each other through a hinge device. Usually, one member is provided with a keypad with buttons, and the other member is provided with a liquid crystal display. When the radiotelephone is not in use, the two members are moved to a folded position so that the keypad and the liquid crystal display face each other. Alternatively, when the radiotelephone is in use, the keypad and the liquid crystal display are moved to an unfolded position so that the keypad and display are exposed. The hinge device allows the two members to be coupled to each other and to be smoothly moved to the folded and unfolded positions.
The conventional radiotelephone is usually unfolded or opened only at a single angle. This is because the conventional hinge device has been designed to maintain a stationary state only at a single unfolded angle. However, as recent radiotelephones have a variety of functions, there is inconvenience in using the radiotelephone only at a predetermined, unfolded angle. Therefore, there exists a need for a hinge device that allows a radiotelephone to be unfolded and used at different angles.